Smut for Every Ship (with Lydia)
by FictionalMasterpiece
Summary: A series or lemony goodness. All ships with Lydia accounted for (except Jackson because I hate him. Sorry) Suggestions welcome. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Guys and gals this is a pure smut series. Options for the next chapter are at the end so make sure to review.**

**Stiles**

It was Lydia's birthday and it was a good one. She was sound asleep when she felt a hand running up her thighs and pushing her legs apart. The feeling of a warm breath hit her center before she felt a tongue run along her bare lips. She thought she was dreaming at first. Her dreams were always vivid and felt real. Stiles had always said that she moaned in her sleep. When you have dreams like these that was completely understandable. When she ran her hands down her body and began stroking the hair on the head between her legs she knew she wasn't dreaming. She giggled and it turned into a moan as she opened her eyes and looked down to see the top of Stiles' head.

He was hard at work on her. His tongue softly stoking over her clit before sucking it into his mouth. She moaned and then arched her back causing her nipples to show though her t-shirt, his t-shirt. He noticed she was awake and began to kiss up her body over her shirt. The shirt no longer smelled of him, her fragrance was now set into it. He inhaled her scent as he rubbed his nose along her collar bone.

"Are you sniffing me?" Lydia said, not in disgust, truly just asking a question.

"You always smell so sweet."

He ran his finger over her cheek before leaning down to kiss her. She put her hand over his mouth before his lips met hers.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled through her fingers.

"I have morning breath."

"I don't care."

"Well I do."

Stiles sighed impatiently, "Okay, well my Dad left an hour ago so go ahead."

He rolled back to his side of the bed as Lydia got up and took her toothbrush out her huge purse. She walked down to the hall to the bathroom. Stiles got up from the bed and walked to bathroom after Lydia. He stood in the doorway and watched her in nothing but a t-shirt. It was just long enough to cover the round curve of her ass but short enough that even the slightest bend would reveal what was underneath.

He got his reveal when she bent over to rinse the toothpaste out of her mouth before setting her toothbrush down and smiling at Stiles' reflection in the mirror. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist and looked at them in the mirror.

"I look a mess."

"You look perfect," he said as he bent down to kiss her neck.

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She let him kiss her this time, his soft lips against hers. He reached down to the back of her thighs before lifting her onto the counter and stepping in between her legs. She opened her lips and tasted his tongue on hers and it tasted wonderful. He moved his kisses along her jaw and down to her neck.

Lydia tilted her head back and he kissed further down to her collarbone and sucked softly on her skin. His hands rubbed her thighs before reaching the bottom of the shirt and pulling it up over her head leaving her naked on the counter. Stiles ran his hands down her sides and then back up grazing the side of her breast with his hands. He kissed down her body, kissing both her nipples before going down to her stomach and past her bellybutton before making his way back up to her lips.

"Stiles." She whispered again his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Stop teasing."

"Stiles chuckled and began to run his fingertips down her body and between her legs. He stroked her softly and she moaned against his mouth. He pushed a little harder against her clit before circling it with his fingers. She was still slick from earlier and his fingers gliding against her. She tilted her head back and he began to kiss her neck and nibble at her skin. Her moans grew a little louder, bouncing off the walls of the small bathroom.

"Stiles…bedroom."

He lifted her from the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to his bed. He laid her down on the bed before he took off his boxers and got on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows. He reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He tore it open and slid it onto himself. She took him in her hand, stroking him before she guided him to her entrance. They both moaned as he pushed himself completely in her. He thrust into her slowly, his forehead against hers and her nails digging into his shoulders.

He grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg until higher. Her moans mixed with his grunts and filled the room around them. Lydia dragged her nails down Stiles' back leaving red marks.

"Shit, Lydia."

She pushed Stiles' on his back and climbed on top of him straddling his hips and sliding down on him. She bite her lip as she rode him building up speed. He ran his hands up her sides and squeezed her breast. She went faster and faster as Stiles hips bucked off the mattress. Their bodies were slick with sweat and both were shouting out profanities.

"I'm gonna cum Stiles."

"Well don't let me stop you," he grunted out.

Lydia put one hand on his chest and grabbed the headboard with the other as her body tightened with her orgasm. Her muscles gripped him tightly leading him to his climax as he dug his fingers into her hips and held her in place.

She slumped down onto his chest and resting her head against him as he ran his fingertips up and down her spine.

"Happy birthday, Lydia."

* * *

Who should I write about next? Choose from the following.

Dydia

Pydia

Scydia

**Leave review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so Scydia was the most picked option and I gotta be fair.**

**Scott**

Lydia brushed her hair from her forehead as she slumped back against the McCall's couch. She probably should teach herself how to tune out some of the noise. It was always too much noise and too many sounds.

"Lydia are you sure you're okay?"

"Scott I said I'm fine. Please stop asking me."

"Lydia you just screamed for a minute straight in the middle of the street. I had to call all the werewolves in Beacon Hills and tell them that you weren't dying or being murdered." Scott said as he came to the living room with a glass of water.

"Plus the neighbors think you're crazy now."

"That's not new for me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"It's fine maybe I am a little crazy. I scream to clear my head. It clears out of some of the noise."

"What noise?"

Lydia tapped her temple and Scott nodded. She chugged down the glass of water and put it back on the table.

"Did you ever notice that the voices in your head are the same volume whether they're screaming or whispering? And yet we can still tell the difference."

Scott stared at her, "No I never noticed that."

She looked at Scott, he had always been adorable. He reminded her of puppies but he was also kind of hot now. Maybe he had always been hot and she just didn't know it. He was hot that day she had made out with him in Coach's office. The way he had ran his hands over her skin and his lips on her neck and just everything was so perfect. It was all so perfect.

She reached her hand over and set it down on his knee and slowly moved it up his thigh. Scott looked down at her hand and then up at her. She was biting her lip and watching her hand go up his leg. He put his hand on hers and held it where it was. She then lifted her eyes to his. They stared at each other for what seemed like too long. Her hand on his thigh and his hand over hers. Then Lydia got brave and leaned into him so her forehead was against his. Then she closed her eyes and put her lips to his.

Scott was frozen for a moment, his lips not moving and body stiff. She kept kissing him though, determined to make him kiss her back. She put her arms around his neck and he started to kiss her back. His mouth opened for her and she put her tongue on his and moaned against his mouth.

Scott leaned back against the cushions and pulled Lydia onto his lap. She could feel him getting hard in his jeans and rolled her hips on him. He groaned her name and she smiled. He kissed down her neck and started to unbutton her blouse and kiss the newly exposed skin. Once he completely opened her shirt he pushed it down off her shoulders revealing her black lace bra.

Lydia pulled her arms out of the sleeves and ran her hands through Scott's hair as he kissed her breast through her bra. She pulled his hair a little when his sucked her nipple into his mouth, bra and all. Then he moved over to the other. She reached back and unclasped the flimsy bra and threw it across the room.

Scott eyes stayed on her breast as he reached up and softly squeezed them in his hands.

"So beautiful," he whispered almost too quiet for her to hear.

Then he looked at her with a wicked smile on his face. He suddenly grabbed her hips and threw her down onto her back. He undid her skirt, that brown leather skirt that caused him too many distractions in the day, and pulled it down her legs along with her underwear. Now she was naked before him, all curves and pale skin. She laid there looking at him.

"Scott I know the view is impeccable but I didn't plan on just being stared at all night."

Scott smiled at her. He started to strip off his clothes, taking off his t-shirt, slowly undoing his belt and pants and then dropping them to then floor. His erection formed and tent in his boxers and it was the only thing that had Lydia's attention.

She grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him on top of her. She pushed his boxers down and felt his cock pressed between them, pushing up against her lips. She reached down and grabbed him in her small hands, guiding him into her. She gasped when he pushed into her and he exhaled heavily.

Scott started to push into her slowly, rewarded by low, dragged out moans. She brought her legs up higher and pressed her heels into his back. They started to moan louder and whisper each other's names into the other's ear. Scott rested his forehead on her shoulder and his thrusting sped up a bit more. His knee slipped off the couch and they rolled onto the floor. Scott hit his head on the floor and Lydia head-butted Scott.

"Are you okay?" Scott said laughing as Lydia rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Scott pushed some of Lydia's hair behind her ear before running his hand down her cheek, her neck and then past her breast and down to her hip. She lifted herself up and settled back down onto him. They went back to their quick pace.

"Lydia, I'm so close."

"No no, not yet."

She reached down and started to stroke her clit. She felt her orgasm building. Scott thrust into her one last time before his body went stiff under her. She followed him with her own orgasm. She rolled off him and laid next to him on the floor. They both looked at the ceiling, covered in sweat and breathing heavily and then they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Options for next chapter**

**Dydia **

**Pydia**

**Allydia**

**Leave review and despite what you have read here always practice safe sex **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is short. Anytime I write Dydia it comes out short and pisses me off. But it's hot so whatever.**

* * *

Derek

Sex with Derek Hale was always overwhelming. He was so aggressive and it was great. Even right now as he dug his nails into her ass and fucked her against the wall, all she could think was that this man is too much. She was always left limp and numb after they finished but she wasn't one to complain. She grabbed his shoulders as he repeatedly thrust into her, sending her up the wall. She moans were loud and flowed out of her continuously.

Her legs tightened around his waist as he started to go faster. How his legs still had strength made no sense to her. She bite down on his shoulder as her second orgasm hit her. She went limp in his arms but he was still going.

"Derek put me on the bed."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No but I don't have to the strength to hold myself up anymore."

Derek laughed against her lips as he kissed her and walked them over to the bed. He laid her on the bed and got in between her legs. He kissed his ways up her body from her navel to her neck, leaving red marks where he gently sucked her skin. He kept kissing her body giving her a chance to regain some of her energy. He sat up and began to rub his hands over her body. He started at her neck and massaged down to her breast squeezing her nipples lightly before going down to her stomach. He went down to her thighs and then to the back of her calves. Lydia laid there letting out quiet moans with her eyes closed as she felt Derek's hands roam her body.

She opened her eyes, reach out for him and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her his mouth opening and letting her tongue in. The taste of her was enough to make him insane. Lydia reached down between and out him back at her entrance and pushed back into her. Lydia gasped and gripped his shoulders and he rolled his hips into her. He moved slowly as her quiet gasp filled the room and he groaned into her neck.

His breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine and his constant pumping sent them back up. He began to move faster and Lydia wrapped her legs around him and hold on tight. The bed started bump into the wall causing it to thump in rhythm with them. Lydia pushed him off of her a rolled over onto her hands and knees. Derek gripped her hips and entered her again.

He fucked her hard, one hand on her shoulder the other on her hip. Lydia lifted her ass a little as he relentlessly pounded into her. Their bodies were covered in sweat. She was contracting around him, her next orgasm coming fast and leaving her too weak to hold herself. This time Derek sat back of the bed Lydia into his lap.

He sucked her nipples and kissed her breast as she lifted and lowered her hips on him. Now he was close. Lydia put her lips to his as he came undone, he groaned into their kiss as he tensed up and then relaxed. After a few short breaths he collapsed onto the bed with Lydia on of him. The room now quiet with only heavy breathing being heard.

* * *

**Last chapter will be Allydia. Also I want to one of these for Stiles. **

**Here are the options for the first chapter for the Stiles addition.**

**Stydia**

**Sterek (a stydia writing sterek will be interesting)**

**Sciles**


End file.
